Never Again
by FawnTheFox
Summary: Luffy's sick, Sabo's pissed, Ace is hungover and for some reason they're all sleeping in the same bed. Marco's confused. Crackfic (one-shot)
**Happy St. Patty's day! Have a one-shot.**

 **Luffy's sick, Sabo's pissed, Ace is hungover and for some reason they're all sleeping in the same bed, Marco's confused. Crackfic (one-shot)**

Feeling the massive hangover banging painful on his skull Marco opened his eyes and glanced around the apartment. How did he get here? A better question was where the heck was he? A slow sense of dread spread over him as he realized he may have broken into someone's apartment.

Besides him lay Thatch, snoring quite loudly on the couch. He rudely shook his friend awake.

"What? Mm'tryin to sleep over here."

Marco rolled his eyes at that. "We need to get out of here now, come on."

"Where are we?"

Marco shook his head, reminding himself to never drink this much again. "It doesn't matter lets go."

"What about Ace?"

Marco frowned thinking back, "Was he with us?"

Thatch nodded, "We can't just leave him."

"Fine," the blond growled, "but if we get arrested it's on you."

"Yea because that will hold up in court."

"What?"

"Nothing," Thatch said quickly as they walked through the tiny apartment calling Ace's name.

He knocked gently on the door, opening it when he got no reply.

He spotted Ace immediately sleeping peacefully in the bed.

"Ace!" he hissed, "what are you doing? Get u…." He trailed off as he noticed the other two boys in bed alongside his friend. There was a blond boy about Ace's age and on the other side was a younger looking one with black hair. Amusingly enough they were all sleeping in a single twin bed. It looked pretty uncomfortable but they didn't seem to mind.

"Ace!" He tried again, with more urgency, "What the hell are you doing? Get up."

To his surprise and horror the blond haired boy shifted and pressed his head to the pillow trying to block out the light.

"Yea Ace what are you doing?" he mocked.

It was Ace's turn to moan now.

"Shut up, m'trying to sleep."

Marco looked over his shoulder as Thatch walked up behind him, looking at the situation in amusement.

"Look who plays for both teams!" He said with pride. "I taught you well."

Marco rolled his eyes. "Not for nothing but one of those kids looks underage."

Thatch looked again as the smirk was quickly replaced with a frown. "Oh no! Ace! That is not what I meant by going out of your comfort zone!"

Annoyed at the constant chatter Ace rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head to try and block the noise out.

"What's going on?" He asked the blond haired kid who was still half asleep.

"They think you got laid."

Ace smirked as he pushed himself up, "Cool!" But his smirk was quickly replaced by horror as he looked at the two bodies in the bed.

"Eww gross Thatch."

"That's what we said," Marco said gesturing to the still sleeping minor besides him.

Ace's hungover mind couldn't keep up with the conversation. He looked to the sleepy blond for confirmation.

"They think Luffy got laid as well," Sabo told him, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"EWW! GROSSSS! Thatch!"

"Fine," Marco said trying to get Ace to stop talking. The noise was hurting his hangover. It was getting pretty obvious these three boys knew each other. "But what are you doing then?"

Ace once again glanced around the room. "How should I know? I just woke up here." His gaze once again turned to Sabo.

"What am I your translator?"

"Are you hungover too?"

"NO!" Sabo said pushing himself up to hit Ace in the face with his pillow. "one of us has to be responsible."

"So…" Ace prompted.

"Your both in my bed," Sabo told him forgoing the idea of getting anymore sleep. "Luffy has a really bad cold so I let him sleep in here with me. I was up all night trying to get his fever down. And at like four in the mourning you stumble in here super drunk."

"Why? This isn't my room." Ace told him.

"That's what I told you!" Sabo said angrily. "But you are the sappiest drunk I have ever met. You were all upset we were having a sleepover without you. You went on and on about how left out you felt for like an hour until you finally decided this poor bed really needed three people.

Thatch, who had been carefully monitoring the conversation but was somehow still confused, looked over at Ace. "So you didn't get lucky?"

"Their my brothers," Ace told him flatly.

"Oh," Thatch said stupidly looking between the three of them. "Ohhhhhhhhhh," He finished finally catching on."

"This has truly been a great learning experience," Sabo said sarcastically. "But now that we're all caught up go to your own room Ace. This is so uncomfortable."

"You're so mean in the mornings," Ace sighed with mock hurt. "But I'm taking Luffy."

"He's not a teddy bear."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, not in the slightest," Sabo told him clearly baffled. "But if it means you will let me go back to sleep, fine."

Ace smirked triumphantly as he crawled off the bed, leaning over Sabo to pick up the sleeping kid.

"No wonder we never came over to your house before." Marco said sarcastically as he moved aside.

"My house is awesome!" Ace corrected them. "Goodnight Sabo!" He called louder.

In response the blond threw a pillow at him, which he narrowly avoided.

"And you're going,…?" Marco prompted.

"To bed," Ace told them.

Marco rolled his eyes as he stalked back to the living room, his previous concerns gone.

"Since we didn't break in to anyone's house do you think they would mind if I made breakfast?"

"Do whatever you want," Marco told him rubbing his aching head. "I'm going back to bed."

He shook his head once again swearing never to get that drunk again.

 **I hope you liked it! I have had this idea for a while but I wasn't going to use it. Although this seemed like the perfect chance. I was a little tipsy when writing it so I apologize for it coming out a little weird. Anyway, happy drinking day!**


End file.
